Kinda Magical
by beckandjadeobsesser
Summary: Beck and Jade's first Christmas together! How will Beck's family like Jade? Read and Review!


Kinda Magical

Ok so I've been in the Christmas spirit lately and I wanted to make a christmas chapter for "I Think I've Fallen For You". This takes place during one of Beck and Jade's Christmas's together.

Reviews make me smile! :D

Jade's POV

When I flick on the radio and I hear the tinny song Jingle Bells playing and when I see the so called "Santa Claus" standing on the street corner ringing his damn bell I know the holiday season is here.

Most people would think that a dark person like me would hate this time of year. Truth is, they're right. I can't stand the Christmas songs, the cheery kids, the jam packed malls, or the carolers on the street. All the joy just makes me sick.

Although my "Christmas Hate List" could go on and on, believe it or not there ARE two things about Christmas that I actually enjoy.

Object number one would be my boyfriend Beck. I mean what girl doesn't love cuddling up with their guy and drinking hot chocolate? Oh wait, I hate hot chocolate. Scratch that.

But honestly I have to admit that I do like walking down a snow covered street with him hand in hand, or snuggling up together in his RV while the wind whips outside.

Yea I know I'm Jade West and I'm not supposed to be mushy like that but you know me, I don't care what people say.

Object number two would have to be the lights. When you walk down a street and practically every house you pass is covered with colored or white lights, it just feels kinda magical...

Beck's POV

I took one last look in the mirror before heading out of my RV and walking over to my house. When I walked in I was immediately greeted by the smell of cinnamon and pine and the sound of soft Christmas music floating through the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom slaving over the stove, preparing Christmas dinner while my dad prepared our large table for the feast.

I kissed my mom on the cheek after wishing her a Merry Christmas and then gave my father a firm hug as well.

I started helping my parents get ready when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Got it." I said as I jogged into the foyer and opened the door. Standing there was my grandma and grandpa along with my aunt, uncle, and their two daughters.

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully, offering each one of them a warm hug and then welcoming them into the house.

They followed the smells of the soon to be served dinner and greeted my mom and dad. While everyone was catching up I slid unnoticed out of the kitchen and back to the foyer where I waited for the last person to arrive. Not five minutes later I heard the doorbell ring once again and this time I knew who it was. I put a smile on my face and opened the door to reveal my gorgeous girlfriend Jade.

She was dressed head to toe in black but in a more elegant way then she normally would. She had black skinny jeans on along with black flats and a light black flowy blouse. She had our necklace wrapped around her neck and her hair was somewhat clipped back to reveal her pale yet gorgeous face.

I was beaming at the sight of her.

"Well look who it is." I said smirking.

Jade smiled a smile reserved only for me as I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her in for a short but tender peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas babe." I said grinning.

"Merry Christmas." she said her eyes soft.

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen where my family was gathered. I cleared my throat when I walked in and my family turned to look at where we were standing.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Jade." I said.

I waited for Jade to say something but when she didn't I nudged her gently in the ribs and she spoke up.

"Er- hi nice you meet you." she said fakely.

I grinned knowing how much effort she put into those few words.

My family responded with a jumble of "You too sweetie" and "nice to meet you"'s and they all continued with their loud conversations.

One of the many things I loved about my family was that they were always welcoming but not too welcoming...if you know what I mean.

Since everyone had turned their backs on us to help get dinner on the table, I turned and kissed Jade on her head then whispered something in her ear. "Thanks for putting on a smile." I said smiling.

"Yea yea." she responded grudgingly but still with a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. I took her hand once again and led her into the living room where we both sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace that was now lit. It was very cozy actually with the white Christmas lights sparkling on the tree and the warmth that was radiating from the sizzling fireplace. I pulled Jade into my arms and she snuggled into my chest. We sat there for a while, enjoying the soft Christmas music playing in the background and the distant clattering of pots and pans coming from the kitchen until we were summoned to join everyone in the dining room for Christmas dinner.

We walked into the dining room to be greeted by my whole family gathered around the oh so elegantly decorated table.

I pulled out the chair for my girlfriend and she gave me an evil glare before somewhat reluctantly sitting down. My aunt spoke up cheerfully, "Oh Beckett youre such a gentleman!"

I blushed and then chuckled. "Thanks Aunt Lisa." I said.

By now everyone was seated and we immediately dug in. We all ate until we were stuffed and couldn't eat another bite. After a while the conversation died down and we all got up to start cleaning up the table. I went to grab a dish when my mom stopped me. "Beck honey don't worry about the dishes, why don't you and Jade just go and relax." she said smiling warmly. "Thanks mom." I said kissing her cheek and then leading Jade into the family room once again. "That was nice of your mom." Jace said sitting down on the couch. "Yea it was." I said grinning. After a few moments a thought crossed my mind. "Oh! I almost forgot something!" I said suddenly. Jade raised her eyebrows quesioningly. "Stay here I'll be right back." I said jogging up the stairs to my old room. I walked over to the dresser where a small black box sat and picked it up. I held it behind my back as I walked back down the stairs to Jade. I sat down next to her on the couch, still hiding the box.

Jade had a smile on her face. "What are you doing." she said confused.

I revealed the box and saw Jade's face light up. "Merry Christmas babe." I said handing her the box. "Ugh Beck! Why did you get me something! Now I have to buy you something too!" she said disappointed. I just chuckled. "You've already given me everything I could ever want." I said sincerely . "Now open the dang box." I finished grinning.

She let a small smile escape her lips before she opened the box to reveal two diamond earrings. She gasped as she gazed at them in awe.

"I love them." she said truthfully. I smiled, satisfied as she leaned in to kiss me passionately on the lips. I responded back with just as much enthusiasm. Before things got to heated we pulled apart and she looked at me a little breathless. "I love you." she said catching me off guard. "Did I just hear correctly?" I asked surprised.

"Oh shut up." Jade responded smiling.

I pulled her into a hug and held her close. "I love you too," I whispered and she snuggled into my chest.

This Christmas was by far the best one I've ever had. In a way it turned out to be, kinda magical...


End file.
